purpose in life
by Emi-Uehara02
Summary: an immortal... with one person as the only family oneshot. just read okay?


*author*: this is my first fan fiction, hope you guys like it *blush*

disclaimer: "grand chase is not owned by Emi-Uehara02, it was owned by grand chase"

YOU'RE MY FAMILY

MY NAME, IS AEKNARD SIEGHART, I'M AN IMMORTAL WITH NO PURPOSE IN LIFE

"STOP TAKING THAT HARPY MEAT, OLD MAN!" shouted a red haired girl that was no other than Elesis, "DAMMIT RED, I'M NOT OLD! AND DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" i shouted back "HEY! YOU SHOULD RESPECT YOUR GRAND DAUGHTER HERE!" "HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!" we keep on arguing,

the rest of the grand chase leave the dining room to evacuate their food (?) "geez... will they get along just once?" asked lire to arme, arme just giggled. " Actually, they care about each other... i think?" lire sighed "well... i sure hope so..." said the archer, imagining every day listening to them arguing and ended up fighting.

SUDDENLY, * ELESIS AND SIEGHART, I REPEAT, ELESIS AND SIEGHART, GO TO THE KNIGHT MASTER'S OFFICE AFTER LUNCH, THANK YOU* I quickly take the last piece of harpy meat, and munch it as quickly as possible before elesis who is listening to the announcement realize that the last piece of harpy meat is gone to my stomach "hey! where's the last piece of the meat?!" the savior asked "i dhont khnow *gulp* what you're talking about" i said nervously "anyway, lets go to the knight master's office right away!" i said changing the subject, " okay".

"so, what kind of mission do you have for us?" asked red... " according to the information, there's something wrong at kamiki's castle i want the two of you go there, defeat kamiki and find out what's wrong with the place"explain the knight master "ok count on us!" i said

"let's train old man" shouted elesis "no! it's my naptime already get some rest would'cha?" "oh... so you're scared? old man? that i'm gonna defeat you ha?" THIS IS SO ON!"hm... okay red... but, if i win, you're gonna have to clean my room for the rest of the week!" i explain, elesis gulped, maybe because my room looks like got struck like a lightning and got hit by an earthquake... (or worse) as soon as we go to the training ground we grab our weapons elesis grab her Ssanggeoms and i just grab my gladius. we started fighting elesis charged right towards me and i block all of her attacks to me, she was jus a baby despite from her fighting skills, and age, she is just a small baby to me. i fight back i hit her 5 times and i really hit her 2 times that means i win. and i've got myself a personal maid for the rest of the week.

then we realize that it's nightime already " hey red! lets just go get some dinner and have a nice sleep! ok?" i asked her "ok" she sighed

"hey old man wake up... Geez... i'll go first you catch up later ok?" "uhhhhh huuuuhhhh" i heard footsteps and i sleep again. It's 11.00AM in the morning and elesis is gone " hey Ronan!" i called out Ronan "hm?" he awnsered " have you seen Red?" "oh you mean elesis?" "uh-huh" "i don't know...try ask Ryan maybe he knows..." "ok thanks Ronan" then i called ryan and asked the same question "elesis said that she'll go ahead because you're still asleep... you should just catch up with her!" said ryan "ok..." then i start my journey to kamiki's castle.

i look every where there's no sign of elesis not even a trace then, i reach kamiki's castle, and i see elesis's dual sword lying on the ground covered in blood,when i start panicking, kamiki appeared she said, " hahaha! well if it isn't sieghart! i assume if you're going home, tell the rest of the chase, to give up in chasing my lord Kaze'Aze or your leader is the one who is going to get the punishment , HAHAHA!" then kamiki dissapeared.

it's clear, my next destination is at Kaze'aze castle

i head back to the grand chase mansion and tell the chase about then i go with ronan, lass, arme and lire. arme teleported us to kaze'aze castle and we look for elesis. lass sense something behind us and when we turn around, it was kamiki "YOU FOOL! HAW DARE YOU GET TO TRASPASS LORD KAZE'AZE'S TERRRITORY! THIS PLACE SHALL BE YOUR GRAVE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" said the evil magician. "HUH EAT THIS! EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE MY TEACHER, YOU BETRAY VIOLET MAGE GUILD, SERDIN, KANAVAN, AND MEEE! METEOR!" shouted arme. thousands of meteor fall from the sky and hit kamiki "UARGKHHHH!" and they defeated kamiki (that was fast... oh well)

we got hold off because of the enemies, arme is staying at the place where she attacked kamiki just in case if kamiki revived. Lass is staying with arme (to protect his darling (/)). we split into 2 groups ronan and lire, me and myself (yes, i'm alone). we finally find Kaze'aze's room and went searching for elesis. lire and ronan agreed to guard the entrance so no guards and even kaze'aze can pass through them.

i looked around the room and saw huge bird cage covered by a cloth hanging on the ceiling. The chain is long so the bird cage is just about my height. i opened the cloth and freaked out, inside there was elesis unconscious and bleeding badly, there's a cut on her shoulder, and a very deep wound at the chest area, " she'll die if this keeps on" i said.

i broke the iron cage and carry her, she mumbled " i'm sorry." i stopped my steps and look at her. tears starts running out of her eyes, " father..." she's dreaming about esculd his father. suddenly... * BRAKKK* "hehehe so you've managed to get here legendary hero?" Kaze'Aze showed up and said that with a mocking tone. "ho-how?!" "do i know you're here? easy... that elven archer and that blue haired knight guard the door... it's easy you know... but handling those pip squeak is harder than i thought... they escaped at the last moment. "

"oh..." then, i grab my soluna and slash kaze'aze but she dodged it very quickly. i run and stabbed her back with my soluna. "ARGHHHHHdamn it you brat! " then she used her dark magic on me. but it didn't work (i'm an immortal remember?) "sieg... sieghart? ukh..." a similiar voice called it was elesis, she sounded... weak. i look at her and give her a playful smile and shouted "ULTIMATE ULTIMATE BLADE" my attack hit directly at kaze'aze. "at this state... this should be easy" i grinned. before i could launch another attack, she teleported somewhere else...

i look at elesis and said " are you okay ellie?" "i'm okay... grandpa" she smiled "sorry for making you worry" i grinned "yeah" then we return to the mansion, and arme treat elesis's wound until she fully recover, the next day nothing but my heart chanced my purpose did change...

MY NAME, IS AEKNARD SIEGHART, I'M AN IMMORTAL WITH A PURPOSE OF PROTECTING MY ONLY FAMILY, ELESIS...

AUTHOR: phew... it's finally done

Friend: took you long enough!

author: geez who the hell...

friend: i'm your manager! * smirk *

author : whatever

author : READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! (SMILE CUTELY)

author: it's like that right?

friend : R&R PLEASE

author : like that?

friend : yes

author: *sweatdrop*


End file.
